The Price of Freedom
by Rayne Mitchaelis
Summary: an orphan girl is saved by her demon father who takes her into the manga-verse rated t just in case sebastionxoc
1. Chapter 1

**a/n** this is my firat storry I've ever ritten that was not by _**force.**_so... more at the end.

* * *

The Price of Freedom

Chapter #1

"I'm sorry!" I screamed as Miss. Cool used me as a punching bag.

(Miss. Cool is the caretaker of the Creeksford orphanage for girls. She likes to abuse us if we do anything wrong. I'm being 'punished' because I broke her favorite vase. Actually a little girl of about 5 years of age broke it on accident. But, I wasn't about to let her get this as a punishment. Oh, no, not while I'm around. )

"Too late now brat!" she shouted as she pulled a whip out of nowhere. After about the millionth time the whip ran across my skin, leaving a bleeding cut, I finally did something I thought I'd never do. I called _him_. "FATHER!" I screamed. Then there was a blinding bright white light and then I heard a males voice that sound low and handsome that said, "I'm right here, dear" Suddenly I was in someone's arms I heard flapping like the sound of large wings. Once the white light receded we were in a forest. I could feel that we were in the air. We landed and he put me down. He suddenly blurted out, "Why didn't you call for me sooner?" As I was avoiding the subject, I toke the chance to see what he looked like. He had the same jet black hair as I did but he had the most beautiful bright white wings.

"I was afraid." I said trying to avoid his gaze. "I…I'm sorry.''

"There is nothing to be afraid of." "….come we must get your wounds cleaned and bandaged."

Before I could answer his wings disappeared. "…." I stared at my father skeptically.

"If someone saw my wings, especially in the 1800's don't you think we would have a run-in with some exorcists?"

"Yeah I guess….WHATE WHAT!"

He chuckled "We're in the 1800"s, love"

"H-h-how did wet-time travel?"

"Your mother taught me." "Come now it's time to meet the owner of this land"

"Ok"

* * *

**a/n** revews would be great. The owner of the land is ciel by the way. Tell me if its good plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's the Phantomhive manor!" I shouted in excitement.

"Yes, yes it is." Papa chuckled softly.

_But how's that possible unless… _

"Papa we're in black butler. We didn't time travel!"

"Huh.., wait what's black butler?" He asked confusion causing his eyebrows to furrow.

"It's an anime/manga. It's my favorite anime of all time"

"Oh. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a smile

LXLXLXLXLXLXLXLLXLXL (know-ones prov.)

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"…Yes?" Sebastian said opining the door with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Alex, what are you doing here"

"I have a favor to ask you"

"WAAAAAAAAA! Mr. Seeeebaaaassstiiaaaaannnnn!" someone shouts

"….*sigh* what is it now Finnian"

"I broke-"Finnie gets cut off by Adsila

"SO CUTE!"

With lighting speed Adsila had glomped Finnie. He didn't even have time to blink.

"Ahem…..I'm sorry my daughter has a bit of a cute fetish." Alexander said

"Sweetheart please get off the boy."

"Sorry Papa"

"Alex." Sebastian said sternly

"Oh! Sorry, Sebby. I need you to watch over Adsila for me."

Sebastian's eye twitched at the nickname and replied "Let me ask my master"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"in the meantime please, come in" he said as he led us into a parlor. It had many love seats, chairs, and couches.

"Wait here until I come back. And no tomfooleries, Alex." Sebastian said glaring at papa.

"I'm wounded Sebby, that you would think I'd do such a thing." Papa said with fake hurt. Sebastian's eye twitched.

I laughed at the two and sat down. Papa sat down beside me as Sebastian left us to make his masters tea and tell him he has gests.

LXLXLX (fast-forward a week) LXLXLX ((no one's pro.))

"How in the world…" Sebastian said "Did this happen." said Adsila also looking at the trio. Sebastian started looking at Maylene, Bard, and Finny with a scary smile.

Both were furious with them.

The trio cowered in fear "Eeeek!" "When separate their scary…" Maylene started, "But together…" Finny said, "their terrifying." Finished Bard.

(Adsila's pro)

"How in the world…" Sebastian started looking at Maylene, Bard, and Finny with a scary smile.

"Did this happen." I said also looking at the trio. We were furious with them.

The trio cowered in fear "Eeeek!" "When separate their scary…" Maylene started, "But together…" Finny said, "their terrifying." Finished Bard.

I zoned out as they explained. I was trying to figure out what to do. Our gust will be arriving in little less than two hours. I look over at Sebastian he was also trying to figure this out but was having better luck. I peeked at his pocket watch which he was studying. "Won't Sir Clause be arriving at 6:00?" I whispered to Sebastian. "Yes…" "You all should follow Tanaka-san's example and act a little more like adu-That's it!" he said looking at Mr. Tanaka. I immediately under stood. "You've saved the night Mr. Tanaka!" I said. "Please be quiet, everyone."

"From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say and then carry out the plan. This is what we'll do."

LXLXLX (time change) LXLXLX

"Sebastiaaaaaaaaaan"

* * *

clif hanger! hehe. i'm so sorry it took ne so long. i hope you all like it. and plz press the butten. preeeessssssss iiiiiitttttttt. you know you wount to...


End file.
